


Touch It (너의 손짓)

by gudekkuma_yeollie



Series: Pretty Boys and Escorts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Like a LOT of switching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Jongin, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Switching, Thanks Baekhyun, alpha!kyungsoo, dom/sub dynamics, omega!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudekkuma_yeollie/pseuds/gudekkuma_yeollie
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongin had always been competitive, but this particular argument of who's better in bed leads Chanyeol to a trip back to the SM Club with the two and Kyungsoo for a session he never could've imagined.In other words, four horny wolves fuck each other silly for a night.(Alternatively titled: Sluts for Sluts)





	Touch It (너의 손짓)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i have been working at this thing for WEEKS and i am SO happy that i'm done with this 30-page MONSTER
> 
> this shit's just as bad as [the first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256614) but i'm still proud af eyyyyyy
> 
> for those who haven't read Chill, do check it out! but here's a quick rundown anyway: Kyungsoo is an alpha escort who works at the SM Club, ChanKai are rich omega boys who like to hoe around and have fun who were recommended the club by their alpha friend Baekhyun, ChanSoo had a great night and so did TaeKai :3
> 
> also a reminder that all acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above. EXO and all other kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic. I am writing this and all future fics as dramas with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these people are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3

Baekhyun finally brought up Chanyeol and Jongin’s frequent visits to the _Sizzling Mania Club_ two months after their first fateful trip.

“So, Kyungsoo and Taeminnie tell me that you’ve been seeing them quite often.” Baekhyun smiled around the straw of his bubble tea, curved lips reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

Chanyeol choked on his tapioca, making Jongin thwack him on the back.

“Yeah,” the younger omega replied easily. “I told you after the first night that we really enjoyed ourselves,” he reminded.

“Our poor Chanyeollie couldn’t even walk for the next few days. He had to call in sick, didn’t he?” Baekhyun snickered, making Chanyeol hide his face in his arms.

“Baekhyun, please,” he whined. “You try taking Kyungsoo’s knot over and over for five hours.”

“I have,” the elder scoffed. “And if you were limping for a few days, imagine _my_ poor alpha ass that doesn’t lube up like you two lucky hoes.”

Jongin pouted.

“We’re not hoes, hyung. We’re just two boys who like dick. A lot.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“First off, you’re twenty-five-years old, you’re not a boy. Secondly, as someone who has been hoeing for longer than you, I can call you two hoes because like knows like.”

“You’re the same age as me,” Chanyeol sighed.

“A two-year head start does _not_ make that much of a difference,” Jongin huffed.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“You and I both know how much dick I deal with on a monthly basis. Two years makes a big gap between us, Jonginnie.”

Chanyeol recognized the spark in Jongin’s eyes, dread pooling in his gut. As much as he enjoyed the company of his two best friends, both of them had huge competitive streaks that usually ended with the three of them in a mess of trouble.

“Just because you’ve done more than me doesn’t mean that you’re necessarily better at it, hyung,” Jongin stated.

Baekhyun’s smile twitched, and Chanyeol readied himself for a battle of the switches. He wished he could say that this was a rare occurrence.

“Jongin-ah, did you forget that we’ve all already slept together before? I’ll give you that you fuck like a god, those dancer hips and all, but once there’s anything in you, you’re almost as whiney as Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol flushed red, ears and cheeks burning. It should’ve clashed with the freshly-dyed powder blue of his hair, but since it was Chanyeol, it didn’t.

“Baekhyun!” he hissed.

“You’re just saying that because you’re biased,” Jongin insisted. “Besides, you like making us beg. You even told Chanyeol-hyung you couldn’t finish if he didn’t cry for you.”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol buried his face in his oversized sleeves. “Someone just come kill me.”

“Yah,” Baekhyun began in annoyance, “you’ve seen him cry; fuckin’ adorable.”

“Of course!” Jongin waved it off as if it was just a known fact.

“And clearly, you’ve never heard yourself beg.” Baekhyun continued, making Chanyeol start muttering something about wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him.

“See?” Jongin slapped the table. “My point is proven!”

“Just because you’re good, doesn’t mean you’re _better_.”

Chanyeol slapped his hands down on the table.

“You know what? I’m going to stop you both here before this escalates and you two decide to do something that ends up with us in jail, _again_. Here’s what we’re going to do: since you two are arguing over your skills in bed, we’ll just go to the _SM Club_. Baekhyun, you’ve slept with like eighty-percent of the escorts already, some of them will overlap with Jongin’s. Is that fine with both of you?” He ended the last question in a demand, just daring one of the other two to try to tell him no.

Baekhyun and Jongin realized that they had probably been getting too into their bickering if it had made Chanyeol finally snap. Unwilling to make their self-titled senior omega mad, they both gave him confirmatory responses.

Chanyeol was satisfied with their obedience, but it was always hard for him to calm himself back down after getting riled up, so he huffily sucked on his tapioca until his cheeks got full.

The three of them remained unaware of the table of ajummas right behind them that looked utterly scandalized as well as the employee who rushed off to the break room on his phone typing out exact quotes to his friends with a bunch of crying emojis. 

✦ ✦ ✦

True to form, the three of them met up outside the _SM Club_ a few nights later.

Baekhyun had come dressed in a black form-fitted blazer and slacks, the jacket buttoned down at his abdomen so it showed off the pale definition of his pecs and line of his neck, covered in some sort of glitter that made it incredibly hard to look away. His makeup was dewy, a swipe of neutral shadow on the lids and a deep clay-toned color on pouty lips. His blond-highlighted hair was down as usual, short enough to expose that he’d even put glitter on his ears. Jongin wanted to make fun of him for it, but it actually looked good.

Jongin himself had gone for a tan crop-top, a peek of red lace under the top showing whenever it rode up, black high-waisted slacks that clung to his thighs, and a red choker with ties that fell down past his shoulders. He’d gone for his usual smoky, shimmery eyeshadow and glossed lip look. He’d redyed his hair a few weeks ago, a brown color that Chanyeol told him reminded him of Rilakkuma. All in all, he looked like a sexy teddy bear, if there could be such a thing.

Chanyeol had on a white blouse that was backless, tied with thin strings while still exposing the smooth skin of his back, sleeves ending at his fingertips, and a pair of ripped-kneed skinny jeans. He’d done some brown liner and a pink stained lip, knowing that Kyungsoo loved any combo of liner and tint on him. The alpha liked the challenge of messing it up, but Chanyeol didn’t shell out his big bucks for smudgeproof makeup for nothing.

The bouncer didn’t even bother checking their IDs, more than used to seeing the three of them, but he did raise a brow at the sight of all of them together. Baekhyun blew him a kiss.

The eldest sidled over to Yuta’s desk, the Japanese man’s smile having disappeared the moment he’d seen the alpha enter.

“Aw, Yuta-chan, don’t be like that,” Baekhyun leaned on the desk with a cheeky smile. “I know you missed me. The red looks cute on you. Very anime princess,” he commented on the other’s new hair.

“I’ve been dreading the day you three would all come in together,” Yuta rubbed his temple. “So, who are the unlucky escorts you’re planning on asking for?”

Chanyeol pouted.

“I never ask for anyone but D.O., you know that.”

Yuta tsked.

“Yeah, because you’re whipped.”

“I want to see Taemin,” Jongin piped in. “Is he in?”

“Ooh, I wanna see fairy boy, too.” Baekhyun chimed in.

“No, fairy boy’s out with the flu.” Yuta shook his head. “Though, fairy boy isn’t what I’d call him after seeing him without makeup and all swollen up with sickness.”

Jongin glared at him.

“My Taemin is _beautiful_ , with and without makeup.”

Yuta gave him a tired look.

“You’re whipped, too. Just fucking— ah, D.O. The pest, yuzu-boy, and his honey bear friend are here.” He spoke into the phone. There was a pause as Kyungsoo replied. “I don’t know, but I’ll feel sorry for you if that’s the case.”

Hanging up, he looked over at Jongin and Baekhyun.

“Are you two going to ask for other escorts as well, or are all three of you requesting D.O. for the night?”

“Baekhyun-hyung and I have a competition to see who’s better in bed.” Jongin began, and Yuta already looked tired. “So, we’ll need to be booked with the same escort.”

“Why don’t we just book with D.O., too?” Baekhyun tilted his head.

Chanyeol glared at the alpha.

“Because you’re already high-energy outside the bedroom, inside it you’re like ten times worse. And you like to tease. I already have my hands full with D.O. Plus, I don’t wanna share him.”

Baekhyun pinched his hip, making the tall omega yelp.

“Brat. You can barely handle him for more than a few hours anyway. Be a good fellow hoe.”

Chanyeol crossed his arms.

“There _are_ other escorts who work here. Why do you want my D.O. so bad?”

Baekhyun pouted, placing his own hands atop Chanyeol’s.

“But if we _all_ order D.O., we can _all_ fuck. It’s been a while since the last time, and it’s always fun making a mess out of you. Besides, Jonginnie’s fine with it too, isn’t he?”

Chanyeol turned to Jongin, brows raising high as he nonverbally asked for confirmation.

Jongin smiled and shrugged.

“I did tell Baekhyun-hyung I’d be fine with it if you and D.O.-hyung were. If you really don’t want to, like you said, we can just ask for someone else.”

Chanyeol glanced back down at Baekhyun, seeing the same message reflected on his face.

Uncrossing his arms, he shifted a little.

“Well, I guess if D.O.’s okay with it, I don’t mind.” He conceded.

“If I’m okay with what?”

They all turned to see Kyungsoo standing behind them, dressed in a black suit and pin-striped shirt. His hair had been shorn a little shorter, parted black locks just falling atop his forehead as opposed to the usual gelled back look.

Chanyeol lit up at the sight of him, but Baekhyun beat him to the punch.

“D.O.-yah, have you missed me?” The eldest crooned, traipsing over to the other alpha and cradling his cheeks as he bent down to rub their noses.

“I would say no to spite you,” Kyungsoo began with a sigh, “but since I make it a habit not to lie, I did somehow.”

There was a moment where Chanyeol and Jongin stared, slack-jawed at the sight of the normally serious and no-nonsense Kyungsoo just letting this happen.

There was a flare of something niggling and ugly in Chanyeol’s chest. It wasn’t like Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him do that either, but seeing how close the two alphas were made him feel left out.

Then, Kyungsoo’s gaze shifted over to Chanyeol as he lowered Baekhyun’s hands, and everything the omega had been feeling flew out the metaphorical window.

“What? Baby boy’s not gonna greet me? Usually, you’re all over me by now.”

Perking, Chanyeol eagerly crossed the distance. Kyungsoo held out a hand and Chanyeol happily took it, bending a little as he cupped the alpha’s hand against his cheek.

“I missed you,” the omega pouted. “You weren’t here last week.”

“I know, baby. I missed you too,” Kyungsoo soothed. “Now, what was this earlier about asking me something?”

Chanyeol turned, waving Jongin over.

“Nini, get over here. This is your and Baekhyun’s thing, you two ask for what you want.”

The younger omega came over, smiling charmingly at Kyungsoo.

“Hello, D.O.-hyung,” he greeted warmly. “You look winsome as usual.”

“Hello, Jongin.” Kyungsoo returned with an amused smile. “I could say the same.”

“Thank you,” Jongin’s smile widened. “So you see, Baekhyun-hyung and I have a little competition going to see who’s better in bed. We were hoping to join you and Chanyeol-hyung tonight to settle that,” he explained.

Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed and he leveled a look on both the older alpha and younger omega.

“I don’t mind you joining us. However, I do have reservations about you two conducting some sort of competition. Sex can be about games, but not when it ends with hurt feelings. Now, I know all about this one’s stubborn streak,” he sent a dry glance at Baekhyun, and the other alpha blinked innocently, “and if yours is anything like his, even more reason for me to warn against you two trying to contend. While I haven’t had the opportunity to spend time with Jongin yet―my coworkers have only given glowing reviews, but those combined with my knowledge of Baekhyun’s skills only lead me to believe that both of you are excellent in bed and there is in fact no point in trying to find out who’s better.”

Jongin and Baekhyun looked at each other, communicating through a series of narrowing eyes and some brow movements, making Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchange glances.

After a few moments, Baekhyun turned back to the waiting two.

“Alright,” he said simply. “Can we still come up with you two, though?”

Kyungsoo raised a brow, clearly wanting more of an explanation for the easy give.

“D.O.-hyung made us realize that we were probably too caught up in our competitive spirit,” Jongin answered. “Sometimes, it takes a good reality check for us to snap out of it. Though, it’s usually after the fact. Just ask Chanyeol-hyung.”

The blue-haired omega grimaced, remembering many, many instances.

Kyungsoo gave them another evaluating look before nodding.

“Like I said, I don’t mind the two of you joining us. But no nonsense, otherwise you’ll find out how I treat those who don’t listen.”

Chanyeol shivered a little, remembering Kyungsoo’s punishments. They were still mind-blowing, but the alpha knew how to draw things out for so long that Chanyeol would often lose track of time from being kept on a precipice for so long. And when the alpha realized that Chanyeol was starting to like punishments, he only got meaner.

Jongin looked excited by the prospect while Baekhyun just licked his lips, and Chanyeol already knew that he was in for a long, long night.

This trip to Kyungsoo’s room was the tamest Chanyeol had had yet. The extent of touching extended to Kyungsoo’s arm curled around Chanyeol’s waist and Baekhyun’s arm curved around Jongin to slip his hand into the brunet’s front pocket.

The walk down the hallway didn’t overwhelm Chanyeol anymore, but he enjoyed the way Kyungsoo would subtly pull him closer to try to ground him too much to tell him that.

They reached their host’s room soon enough, and once the alpha shut the door, everyone turned to him.

“How are we going to do this then, Soo?” Baekhyun questioned, tone curious but lids already lowered suggestively.

Chanyeol repeated the nickname in his head; it was _adorable_. Another flash of something ugly and jealous flashed through him. All he called Kyungsoo by was his escort name when they were outside the bedroom, and more recently, daddy in private.

Not that he didn’t mind calling the other daddy, but hearing the more personal nickname made him feel like he wasn’t as close to Kyungsoo as Baekhyun was.

The fact that Baekhyun gave all of his friends nicknames and Chanyeol himself was called Yeol-ah most of the time by the blond didn’t even register to him.

“First of all,” Kyungsoo began, “are we all clean? Condoms or no condoms?”

“We got tested before coming; everyone’s good.” Chanyeol replied, glad to be getting this out of the way. He wasn’t going to lie: a little part of him was actually looking forward to some cumplay between the three of them. He wouldn’t voice it lest Kyungsoo call him out for being a cum slut in front of the other two.

“No condoms then, unless someone requests them.” Kyungsoo nodded, considering stare passing over each of them, but Baekhyun already knew who he was going to pick.

“Jongin,” the escort settled on the brunet. “We should get better acquainted, shouldn’t we?”

Jongin’s eyes brightened with delight, and he nodded as he made his way over.

Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s waist, making the other look down at him, trying to conceal his disappointment as he bent at the alpha’s beckon.

“You’ll be a good boy, right?”

Chanyeol hummed, warmth blooming in his cheeks and chest.

“Of course, daddy.”

“Then, play with Baekhyun for now. My best boy needs to have some fun, too, doesn’t he?”

“Okay, daddy.” Chanyeol nodded, smiling when Kyungsoo pecked his cheek and let him go. Validated and back in a good mood, the taller omega gave Jongin’s behind a familiar fondle as they passed each other. The brunet sent him a little smirk that reminded him they still had a whole night ahead of them.

Baekhyun had always been grabby, which showed when Chanyeol got close enough and the alpha hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of the omega’s jeans, tugging him close.

“Hello,” the alpha smiled pleasantly up at him.

“Hey,” Chanyeol returned in amusement.

“You looked disappointed earlier when Kyungsoo picked Jongin. Don’t be. Our favorite alpha likes to figure out what he’s working with through oral for newbies.” Baekhyun explained, making the omega shift guiltily at being caught.

“You know so much about him,” Chanyeol finally huffed. “It makes me feel weird.”

“Weird enough to stop?” Baekhyun questioned seriously. “You know we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Chanyeol considered it. Sure, he felt somewhat jealous, but it wasn’t like Kyungsoo was actually his to be jealous over. And Baekhyun and Jongin were two of his best friends; they knew each other inside and out (probably in ways conventional best friends didn’t). His inner omega was just being bratty.

“I’m fine,” he replied finally. “Honestly. I’ll get over it.”

Baekhyun searched his face before nodding, lips quirking into a smirk.

“Though, Kyungsoo did seem to get a little growly himself when I told him about our own little escapades.”

Chanyeol should not have internally preened at that.

But he did anyway.

Baekhyun snorted, able to read him clearly as he tugged on the omega’s belt loops.

“Get down here already,” he huffed.

Chanyeol leaned down at the alpha’s request, connecting their mouths and humming. Baekhyun’s lips were a little sticky from his lipstick, and Chanyeol knew that his own must match the blond’s now.

He wondered if Kyungsoo would like it.

Baekhyun’s hands slipped under his shirt, palms smoothing up the omega’s sides as the alpha bit teasingly at his lip and all thoughts of anything but Baekhyun flew out of Chanyeol’s head. The scent of roses and sandalwood spiced with an undercurrent of cloves began to fill his senses, heady and thick in a way the omega hadn’t experienced in a while. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Baekhyun’s pheromones until now.

“Okay, I am a little annoyed that you were thinking about another alpha while I’m the one holding you.” Baekhyun pouted when he pulled away, and Chanyeol was able to see the specks of glitter in his shadow winking up at him.

Chanyeol rested his arms on Baekhyun’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose against the alpha’s apologetically.

“Sorry. I was thinking about him at first, but you did a good job of reminding me who I’m with right now.”

Baekhyun hummed, fingers playing with the strings on the back of Chanyeol’s shirt, gaze flitting to the side. The burst of heat that flared in his dark eyes made Chanyeol’s pants feel tight, and he didn’t even know what the other was looking at yet.

“Our Nini’s always looked great on his knees, hasn’t he? And Kyungsoo looks commandingly hot as usual.” Baekhyun murmured, eyes flickering back up to Chanyeol’s. “Do you want to see?”

Chanyeol could’ve easily shifted in Baekhyun’s grip, but he was always ready for some manhandling, so he nodded.

Baekhyun turned Chanyeol around, hands settling back on his hips as the omega took in the sight before him.

Jongin was kneeling in front of Kyungsoo, the alpha’s hand in the omega’s hair, and from the looks of it, almost knot-deep in Jongin’s throat. Chanyeol sucked in a breath, both from the imagery and Baekhyun’s hand dropping down to cup the front of his jeans.

Kyungsoo was murmuring something, but the slick sounds of Jongin sucking him off were louder, and Chanyeol shivered when Baekhyun finally unzipped him to find him sans underwear, the cool of the room hitting his hard length.

“Our Chanyeollie likes being easy, huh?” Baekhyun laughed from behind him, and Chanyeol could feel the alpha’s grin pressed up against the bare skin of his back.

Chanyeol didn’t bother replying, going to grip Baekhyun’s arm when the other stroked his stomach. The blond had one set of fingers toying with his belly-button piercing and the other playing with his cock to collect pre-cum. Typically, it wouldn’t be enough to get Chanyeol’s blood pumping, feeling all too-hot under his clothes, but Baekhyun’s caressing and scent combined with the sight of Jongin deep-throating Kyungsoo had him climbing quicker than usual.

It didn’t help when Kyungsoo’s hooded gaze connected with Chanyeol’s own momentarily, a searing bolt of arousal shooting through him at the sharp, raw heat in the alpha’s eyes. Baekhyun’s grip got tighter too, fist moving just a little faster and making Chanyeol stutter on a moan.

“You’re so wet already. Our little corner is practically drenched in the smell of apricot, all ripe and _juicy_.” Baekhyun hummed, the omega’s tip drooling enough to make the glide of his hand frictionless and smooth. “Makes me wonder how much more slick you’re making from that cute little ass of yours,” he said lowly, teeth grazing over the skin of Chanyeol’s back. The omega whined, grip on Baekhyun’s arm tightening as his face flushed harder at the alpha’s vulgarity. The best and worst part was that Baekhyun was only getting started. “You’re gonna make such a mess out of these jeans, but you knew that already because you _like_ it. You like being a slut for your alphas, don’t you?”

Chanyeol was already nearing the precipice, sped there thanks to Baekhyun’s dirty talk. Biting his lip, he rocked his hips down, pressing against the alpha’s straining bulge and winning a growl out of Baekhyun.

“So what if I–I do?” Chanyeol breathed. “Not like–like you don’t love i–it.” He hissed when Baekhyun bit his shoulder blade, worrying the skin between his teeth.

“I never said I didn’t, Yeol-ah.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Fuck masc for masc. I’m all about sluts for sluts.”

Chanyeol laughed too, the sound trailing into gasps when Baekhyun’s fist sped up.

“C’mon, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun breathed, nails raking against Chanyeol’s abs the way he knew the omega liked. “Want you to come for me. For _us_.”

Chanyeol whimpered, wanting to shut his eyes closed, but knowing that he’d miss Kyungsoo’s own orgasm as well, able to tell by the way the alpha drove harder and rougher into Jongin’s mouth.

Baekhyun squeezed on his upstroke and that’s all it took for Chanyeol to cum into the blond’s hand, spilling white over the alpha’s long fingers and dripping some onto the marble floor.

Across from them, Kyungsoo’s grip visibly tightened in Jongin’s hair, eyes shutting as his head tipped back, and Chanyeol could’ve cum twice at the sight.

He panted when Baekhyun eased off him, squeezing his hip before leaving to go over to the desk where Kyungsoo kept a box of wet wipes and dry tissues to go clean off his hand.

Kyungsoo let go of Jongin, letting the omega get back to his feet, and Chanyeol could see that the latter was licking the last of the alpha’s seed off his plump lips. He felt the urge to taste them, mouth feeling all-too dry.

Then, Baekhyun and Jongin’s gazes connected, the two of them doing their unspoken communication once again. Baekhyun seemed smug and Jongin vaguely pouty. Kyungsoo’s own gaze narrowed, watching them. Chanyeol winced, realizing what his two dumbass friends had just done: they’d brought their competition into the bedroom even after Kyungsoo told them not to.

Based off the flexing of Kyungsoo’s fingers, the veins Chanyeol loved to admire coming into view, he knew Baekhyun and Jongin were about to get their asses _reamed_.

As much as he loved Kyungsoo’s hands on him, he was very glad to be the one avoiding punishment this time.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said instead, and the omega startled, eyes wide as he looked at the alpha in surprise, “come here, baby.”

Confused but ever-obedient, Chanyeol went over to Kyungsoo, waiting patiently as Baekhyun and Jongin watched them curiously, unaware.

The alpha’s gaze raked over him, and the omega held in his shiver, still not used to the intensity of Kyungsoo’s gaze even after all these months. He swallowed when the alpha swiped some of the cum that had gotten on his stomach, muscles twitching, before placing the finger in his own mouth, humming in satisfaction.

“Did you have fun, baby?” He questioned, motioning for Chanyeol to turn.

Chanyeol did, practically melting when Kyungsoo trailed his hands up his sides.

“I did. Did you, daddy?” Chanyeol answered pleasantly. Internally, he was just waiting until the alpha made his move, knowing that the other was simply displaying calm before the storm.

Kyungsoo untied the strings of Chanyeol’s top, strong fingers gently pushing the material off the omega’s back. Hands stroked back down to the taller’s hips where his unzipped jeans rested, tapping the material in their signal for him to remove the denim.

Chanyeol took off his shoes first before his jeans, freezing in the middle of leaning back up when Kyungsoo’s lips pressed against one of the hickeys Baekhyun had left, fingers tightening against his waist.

“I was,” the alpha murmured, aware of Baekhyun and Jongin’s eyes and ears locked on his every word and movement, “until our friends decided to do the one thing I asked them not to. You know how much I don’t like being disobeyed, Chanyeol, so you can imagine how…unhappy I am.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath, gaze connecting with Baekhyun and Jongin’s. Baekhyun’s eyes were dark, and the look on his face screamed for things that Chanyeol just knew was going to get them into trouble. Jongin, however, seemed abashed, torn between nervous and turned on, and Chanyeol remembered that Jongin had never been with a dom like Kyungsoo before.

“Daddy’s going to have to discipline someone,” Kyungsoo continued, but what he said next surprised Chanyeol, “and baby boy’s going to help me with the other, won’t he?”

Chanyeol had never punished anyone before, but the thought of having either Baekhyun or Jongin under him wasn’t an unpleasant one. Not that he hadn’t before, but he’d never really done things with that sort of semblance of control before. However, it wasn’t like he didn’t have the wealth of his experiences with Kyungsoo to draw off of either. And it also wasn’t like he was going to tell the alpha no when it was something within his want and power to do.

“Whatever daddy wants,” the omega finally replied.

Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol’s spine in reward.

“Go repay Baekhyun, but he’s not allowed to cum until I say so. You can decide what you want to do in the meanwhile. I trust you.”

Chanyeol was glad that Kyungsoo couldn’t see his face because he knew he was smiling from the words, hand going to his mouth instead to try to cover his emotions.

“Okay. Thank you, daddy.”

Kyungsoo squeezed once before letting him go, gaze turning stone-cold as it landed on the two troublemakers, tone harsh.

“Strip. Both of you.”

Hands shaking from what looked like excitement and nerves, Jongin pulled off his crop top at the same time Baekhyun slipped off his blazer. The omega revealed the red bralette he was wearing, lace highlighting bronze toned muscles, and Baekhyun revealed that he had on more glitter. The alpha had painted himself well, however, because it was just as hard to look away from his shimmering skin as it was Jongin’s lace-accentuated chest.

Baekhyun dropped his pants to reveal he hadn’t been wearing anything underneath them like Chanyeol had.

And then, Jongin opened his slacks to show off matching scarlet panties and the flood of pheromones that filled the room was the most intense it had been yet.

When the last of the shoes and clothes had been kicked off, Kyungsoo pointed a single finger at Jongin before crooking it, ordering him over without a single word. He led them over to the bed, making the omega straddle him.

Tearing his gaze away and connecting it with Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol strode over to the alpha, frowning disapprovingly as he made the shorter sit on the edge of Kyungsoo’s desk.

“I can’t believe you made daddy mad,” Chanyeol huffed. “You had one job, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pouted, putting on his best innocent face. Chanyeol wasn’t fooled in the least.

“But Jongin started it. I just happened to win. It’s okay; I won’t do it again.”

Chanyeol glared at the unapologetic alpha.

“You are actually the most unrepentant little shit I’ve ever met,” he finally said.

Baekhyun raised a cocky brow at him.

“Punish me then,” he challenged.

Chanyeol’s teeth ground.

“You want a tease, you’ll get a tease, Byun Baekhyun.”

Hands gripping the alpha’s knees, Chanyeol pushed them apart, sinking to his own with the fluidity of someone well-practiced, one hand going to grab Baekhyun right under his knot. The alpha jerked a little, a hiss escaping him when Chanyeol sunk his mouth down on him without preamble. The omega shot him a heated look from lowered lashes, tongue flicking against the alpha’s tip with just enough drag to make Baekhyun feel the edge of overwhelmed.

Chanyeol wasn’t holding back, the omega finding it easier and more enjoyable to swallow the alpha down thanks to the sweet rose of his pheromones, mouth watering at the subtle kick of clove.

Baekhyun swore something vulgar enough to make a sailor blush, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get any relief with the omega’s hand clamped under his knot the way it was. But he knew better than to try to get his way for now. They still had rounds to come and Baekhyun had never failed to make good on sexual karma. His many lovers claimed it was due to him being an utter sadist, but despite complaints, it didn’t stop them from coming back for more.

He kept his hands to himself despite the tempting bounce of the omega’s blue locks, ears perking when he heard a resounding smack echo through the room. Looking over to the bed, Baekhyun found Jongin positioned across Kyungsoo’s lap, the brunet’s jaw dropped slack with surprise and pain, fists clenching in the bedspread as the alpha raised his hand again. Kyungsoo had probably sat Jongin like that so Baekhyun couldn’t see his ass, and while the blond would miss the blooming red flush across the younger omega’s lacy backside, he was still getting a full view of Jongin’s cerise cheeks and wet eyes, teeth digging into glossy lips as he counted for Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol slid down so far that his lips were touching Baekhyun’s knot, and the alpha groaned, fingers clenching against the edge of the desk.

“You’re missing out, Yeol-ah.” He huffed as Chanyeol began to draw back up his length. “Soo’s got our little Nini squirming on his lap as he spanks him.”

Chanyeol popped off Baekhyun’s cock, tongue still laving at the tip as he spoke.

“That’s simultaneously the best and worst place to be.” He hummed, lips quirking when the vibration made the alpha squirm. “I was going to prep you,” he continued, pausing to lick a long stripe up Baekhyun’s dick, dipping into his slit and making the latter’s nails scrape against wood, “but then I saw that you came ready.” He tapped the base of the plug snugly nestled between the alpha’s cheeks, all black save for the jewel on the handle because Chanyeol knew Baekhyun loved being extra like that.

Baekhyun sent him a strained smirk when Chanyeol decided to deepthroat him again, thinking of all the things he could do to the omega later to keep himself from giving into any urges now.

“S–Sluts for sluts, remember?”

Chanyeol sent him a look, and Baekhyun cursed loudly when the omega started playing with the plug, sucking obscenely on his cock while still gripping his base tightly enough to make sure that the alpha wouldn’t be able to cum a single drop.

Baekhyun’s teeth gritted, head tossing back. Oh, he was _so_ going to make Chanyeol cry later. _And_ beg.

Speaking of, the alpha looked back over to Jongin and Kyungsoo, biting his lip as his arousal spiked up by five notches at the sight of Jongin’s tear-slicked face, gasping out numbers as the alpha’s rough palm came down on his ass.

Then, Kyungsoo looked over and the two alphas’ gazes met.

Baekhyun sent him a slow smile, head tilting as he sent the younger a smolder that had most of his lovers begging to jump on his knot.

Kyungsoo’s returning look was controlled, a raised brow and a knowing smirk of his own, but Baekhyun recognized the hunger sparking deep in the other’s large eyes.

Chanyeol finally drew off of Baekhyun when he heard Kyungsoo’s last strike, pink lips shiny with saliva and precum as he pressed his thumb against the base of the alpha’s cock, just under the ring of the coral lipstick Baekhyun had transferred onto him that he’d ended up returning.

“That was the twelfth one. Daddy’s probably doing a post-spank check-up on Jongin now. I’m not going to bother asking you if you’re sorry.” Chanyeol sighed, smiling a little when Baekhyun took a tissue and cleaned off his messy chin for him. “But at least tell me you realized what you did wrong. Daddy’s a lot meaner than I am, you know.”

Baekhyun winced when Chanyeol finally let go of his cock, the length rock-hard and spit-glossed red as it throbbed angrily for release.

“Yeah, I know what I did.” He replied after a moment. “Not saying I would’ve done different given a redo, but that’s because I’m the ‘most unrepentant little shit’ you’ve ever met, remember?”

Chanyeol leaned up, nipping the alpha’s lip reprovingly.

“You’re trying to make me feel guilty. Joke’s on you, I meant what I said. It’s okay; I did my job and daddy can take care of the rest.”

Baekhyun raised a hand to card his fingers through Chanyeol’s bright locks, holding him in place as he kissed him. The omega wasn’t even surprised and let the alpha in when an insistent tongue prodded at his lips. The blond could taste himself in Chanyeol’s mouth, but it was sweetened by apricot and yuzu, and he didn’t mind it at all.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun loosened his grip so that they could both turn to look at Kyungsoo, the latter rubbing soothing circles on a sniffling but calmed Jongin’s hip.

“Come here,” was all the younger alpha said.

The two did as ordered, and once Baekhyun was close enough to the bed, Kyungsoo’s hand went up to grab the blond by the jaw, pulling him down to join their mouths, growls escaping them both as they met teeth and tongues with such primal energy that it made Chanyeol and Jongin’s breaths catch.

The younger omega began to squirm on Kyungsoo’s lap, eyes glassy as he watched the two alphas ferociously make out. Kyungsoo drew away then, fingers still pressing into the soft of Baekhyun’s cheeks as he looked over at Chanyeol, eyes burning with hunger.

“Take care of Jongin,” he ordered roughly.

Chanyeol was only able to nod, own voice seemingly gone as he dazedly pulled Jongin off of Kyungsoo’s lap, both of them unable to look away as Baekhyun climbed atop the younger alpha’s vacated thighs, hands coming to cup his face, long fingers pressing into short black locks before dropping down to start divesting the escort of his clothing.

Chanyeol finally snapped his gaze away when Jongin whined, looking over to see the other palming himself through his red panties. The taller’s nostrils flared, a decision that flooded his senses with the scent of the younger’s pheromones: cinnamon and orange bursting underneath amber and honey.

Chanyeol rode out the shuddering wave of Jongin’s scent before reaching for the younger omega, twining their hands together while cupping the side of the brunet’s face. Kyungsoo may have told him to take care of Jongin, but he’d have done it regardless of his alpha’s order. He’d naturally been protective of the younger since they’d met, and despite any teasing between them, he’d been known to drop everything if Jongin asked him.

That was how they’d ended up at _Sizzling Mania_ after all.

“Jongin.” He murmured, waiting until the younger looked up at him, appreciating the sharpness of his jawline with an idle set of fingers. “Jongin, what do you need?”

The brunet made a frustrated noise, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Chanyeol’s hand, nosing at the large palm and inhaling the stamp of Baekhyun’s pheromones mingling with the elder omega’s own, feeling another wretched bolt of arousal shoot through him.

“I don’t know, hyung,” Jongin finally answered with another groan. “Everything feels hot and too much but not enough.”

Chanyeol hushed him, leaning down to let the other scent him, knowing it would help ground the younger omega. His eyes slipped closed when Jongin pressed against his neck, the latter inhaling shakily. Chanyeol felt the line of the brunet’s shoulders ease as he stroked the other’s soft hair, humming approvingly.

He moaned quietly when Jongin started mouthing at him, sloppy and wet as he trailed up to the taller’s parted lips, tongue stroking inside Chanyeol’s mouth desperately as he squeezed their still joined hands. They both shuddered when Jongin leaned closer, the rough lace on his chest rubbing against Chanyeol’s bare one.

“Too much,” Jongin panted against Chanyeol’s lips. “Off; I want it off.”

Kissing the corner of the brunet’s mouth, Chanyeol nodded, untying the choker before helping the other out of the bralette. Finished with the top half, he moved onto the younger’s panties, having to peel the red material off considering how sopped in Jongin’s slick it was.

Jongin thrust forward, cock sliding against Chanyeol’s, and they both moaned, the latter’s fingers tightening in the former’s hair and gaining a pleased hiss.

Jongin pushed Chanyeol down, getting the elder to make room for him between his legs as he gained a better angle to rock their hips together. Chanyeol made the mistake of glancing over at the alphas, cock throbbing against Jongin’s when he saw the way Kyungsoo was fucking into Baekhyun. But the blond wasn’t just taking it, hands raking down the younger’s back and growling into sweat-damp skin as he slammed his hips down onto Kyungsoo’s length. Some of the glitter on Baekhyun had come off on the other, both of them glistening diamond-bright to Chanyeol’s hungry gaze.

The high-energy fucking of the two alphas lit a raging fire in Chanyeol’s gut, building and licking under his own skin with a fervor for more.

“Jongin,” he breathed, tone dripping with need, “Jongin, I want more.”

The brunet ground down harder, leaning down to bite at Chanyeol’s collarbone.

“Hyung, can I fuck you? Please?” He pleaded against the other’s skin, looking up at Chanyeol with those infamous puppy eyes clouded with want so thick the latter was sure Jongin would cry if he said no.

“Stretch me first.” Chanyeol conditioned, and he’d barely finished speaking before Jongin’s fingers were at his rim, collecting the slick before pushing two inside. The taller shuddered at the intrusion, but Jongin took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking gently to help with the stretch as he scissored with quick but efficient fingers. He slid in a third, the fit tighter but still doable, leaning up to swallow the gasps leaking from the elder’s mouth.

“Hyung, are–are you ready? Do you need another?” Jongin questioned against Chanyeol’s lips, aching but still willing to put it all aside for the sake of the elder’s comfort.

Chanyeol suckled on the younger’s bottom lip, reaching down to stroke Jongin’s cock.

“Go ahead,” he allowed.

Peppering Chanyeol’s face with grateful kisses, Jongin drew his fingers out, positioning himself at the taller’s prepped, wet entrance and sliding in in one fluid movement. Jongin groaned in relief and Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath at how quickly he’d been filled. He shifted and Jongin took that as his cue, pulling back and thrusting back in, starting off slow for the elder.

Chanyeol melted into the bed, hips meeting Jongin’s as the younger set a deep, grinding rhythm that had his toes curling. It was almost insane how well Jongin naturally fucked someone no matter the state of desperation he was in. Their hands were still joined even after all this time, and Jongin pressed them into the sheets above Chanyeol’s head as the taller’s other hand gripped at the brunet’s nape.

Jongin’s pace picked up, and Chanyeol found himself getting the breath punched out of him with each building thrust from the younger omega. Jongin started biting at him again, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake along Chanyeol’s shoulder, and the elder raked his fingers down to the younger’s shoulder blade, leaving raised red lines in their wake that made Jongin suck harder against Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol hadn’t been expecting Jongin to last long, had figured from the frantic edge of the brunet’s actions, and he was proven right when the younger’s thrusting lost its rhythm, getting rougher and more hurried as the brunet chased his release.

“Come on, Jongin,” Chanyeol panted, “let go. I _want_ it. Give it all to hyung.”

Jongin groaned as the elder clenched around him, hips jerking as the knot of arousal in his gut finally unwound, spilling deep into Chanyeol as his fingers went white-knuckled around the other’s, the taller flinching at the too-tight grip.

Chanyeol grunted when the younger flopped atop him, the brunet nuzzling him with a contented sigh. “Thank you, hyung.” He sighed, tone warm and lilting with post-orgasm bliss. “Did you get it all?”

“You did good, Jongin.” Chanyeol petted Jongin’s hair, wincing when he shifted and his erection brushed against the younger’s stomach. The brunet went to stroke it, gaining a pleased moan from the elder.

“Hyung, if I pull out, should I plug you? I feel like that’s something Kyungsoo-hyung would like.” Jongin questioned, nosing against Chanyeol's collarbone.

Chanyeol went red, hand going to cover his face and feeling Jongin smile against him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin sing-songed as his hand sped up. “Answer meeeeee.”

“You’re such a brat.” Chanyeol huffed, yelping when the younger bit his chest cheekily. “ _Fine_ , do it.”

Jongin gave him one last, long lingering stroke before beginning to pull out, grabbing Chanyeol’s thighs and pushing them up so that none of his cum would drip out of the elder. He leaned down to peck him, squeezing his legs fondly.

“Hold these for me.” Jongin requested, waiting until Chanyeol sighed and gave in, grinning at the way the taller flushed darker. Leaning over to the bedside table, he began to rifle through the drawers, looking for a plug. He found a sizeable collection in the middle one, picking out one of the larger ones because he knew Chanyeol liked a bit of a stretch. The fact that it was a cute baby blue color like Chanyeol’s hair was a bonus.

The plug wasn’t too much bigger than Jongin, but it still made Chanyeol bite down on his lip and relax tense muscles as the younger worked the silicone inside him.

They both startled when the bed dipped and Kyungsoo appeared behind Jongin, flushed and sweaty but still looking composed. The brunet sucked in a breath when the alpha pressed up behind him, feeling the thick erection sliding against his hip as Kyungsoo reached around to grasp the hand that Jongin was using to hold the base of the plug. Chanyeol whined when Kyungsoo pushed it deeper, head tossing back as he took deep breaths.

“Good choice.” Kyungsoo murmured into Jongin’s bicep, lips pressing pleasantly into the skin and making the omega shudder. “That one is his favorite; not that he’ll say it because he doesn’t like to admit he’s a bit of a size queen.”

Jongin hummed in agreement.

“Chanyeol-hyung’s just happy having his ass filled,” he said.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol let go of one of his thighs to smack Jongin’s arm, face bright red.

The younger pouted.

“What? I’m not wrong! And you didn’t hit Kyungsoo-hyung either. He called you out too!”

Kyungsoo chuckled, working in the last inch of the plug with Jongin’s hand and causing a shudder to rack through Chanyeol.

“That’s because baby boy knows better than to talk back to me, doesn’t he?”

Chanyeol nodded, locking eyes with the alpha.

“Of course, daddy.”

If it weren’t for the escort’s erection rubbing purposefully against him, Jongin almost would’ve felt like he was intruding. That thought was quickly scrapped when Kyungsoo’s hands settled on his hips, the alpha gripping firmly enough to get his attention.

“Baekhyun’s not in the mood for a knot, so I’ll let you two choose who wants to go back and fuck him. Whoever stays isn’t obligated to take my knot, of course.”

Jongin wasn’t quite the knot connoisseur that Chanyeol was, but he’d heard the stories of Kyungsoo’s alpha cock and he’d be damned if he missed out on the opportunity to take it.

“If Chanyeol-hyung is fine with it, I’ll keep your knot warm for you, Kyungsoo-hyung.” Jongin replied, one of his hands settling atop the escort’s.

Chanyeol finally eased his legs down, wincing at the jostling of the plug.

“I’m okay with taking care of Baekhyun,” he gestured at his own erection standing tall against his stomach. “Just let me up.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo shifted so Chanyeol could extricate himself, pausing to kiss them both before making his getaway, cursing his intensified need for sappy gestures to quell any nerves between scenes as he heard Jongin giggle behind him.

He made his way over to where Baekhyun was laying, the alpha’s eyes shut as he breathed roughly. There were scratches and shiny red bites glistening with saliva all over him, but Chanyeol had seen a fair share on Kyungsoo’s own skin. The blond’s cock was still angry and throbbing, veins pulsing in such a way that Chanyeol knew Baekhyun hadn’t cum yet. That and the fact that Baekhyun’s knot was the thickest he’d ever seen. Just the thought of it going anywhere near his ass made him shiver in prospective pain. He knew he had to help the alpha out lest he get delegated somehow to take it.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called, crawling closer to the alpha and laying down next to him, placing a warm palm against the other’s stomach.

Baekhyun turned his head, eyes opening to look at him, pupils blown wide with arousal but lids lowered wearily.

“Let’s say that I didn’t forget how mean Kyungsoo could be,” the alpha began slowly, making Chanyeol’s lips twitch, “but I may have forgotten that he can be utterly spiteful.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh at that, leaning forward to press against Baekhyun’s scent glands, the alpha’s rosy woodsy spice washing over him and letting his own soothe the blond.

“I did warn you.” The omega tutted, making Baekhyun huff.

“Just fuck me already, before Kyungsoo changes his mind. Wild Baekhyun is one denied orgasm away,” the alpha warned.

Chanyeol saluted him, gaining a snort from Baekhyun as he rolled atop the alpha, positioning himself at the other’s well-used entrance. It was loose and puffy, but Chanyeol didn’t think it looked wet enough and the last thing he wanted was to get a few thrusts in and end up fucking Baekhyun dry.

“I’m going to lube up first.” The omega informed him, reaching back to gather his own slick from where it wetted his thighs before stroking himself, stifling a groan at the brief moment of relief before making himself stop. “Ready?” he asked, looking down at Baekhyun searchingly.

“Chanyeol, if your dick isn’t inside me within the next three seconds, I will resort to drastic measures.” Baekhyun snapped, leg winding around the omega’s waist and pulling him close, foot digging into the meat of his rear.

Chanyeol wasted no time pushing into the alpha, mouth dropping from how good Baekhyun felt. The blond was still tight, squeezing at his cock like a velvety glove. He didn’t wait for the elder to adjust, knowing that he’d just get growled at again. He started moving, keeping from going too fast because he knew that was a recipe for his own quick release.

It’d been a while since Chanyeol had fucked Baekhyun, so he kept thrusting at a different, deeper angle each time in search of the other’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when the blond arched, nails raking down the omega’s sides and leaving stinging red lines behind.

Chanyeol kept aiming for that spot, grip tightening on the alpha’s hips so his hands wouldn’t slip thanks to their sweaty skin. He yelped when Baekhyun pulled him down, a gasp turned whimper escaping him when the alpha latched onto his chest, busy teeth tugging at his nipple.

“Harder.” Baekhyun demanded, a growl of satisfaction leaving him when Chanyeol did so, flicking his tongue against the omega’s abused nub to hear him keen again.

Chanyeol let go of one of Baekhyun’s hips, starting to stroke the blond off-kilter to his thrusts because he remembered that the alpha liked the dual disconnect. Baekhyun groaned loudly at the sensation, panting against Chanyeol’s chest as he pushed back down on the omega’s cock.

“ _Yes_ , just like that,” the alpha hissed. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good, Yeol-ah.”

“D–Ditto.” Chanyeol breathed, skin singing with heat as pleasure coursed through his veins in lieu of blood. He was _so_ close, and so was Baekhyun. Just a little more and they would both reach toe-curling, body-locking, endorphin-flooding orgasms.

“Chanyeol.”

The omega outright sobbed, head dropping into the sheets next to Baekhyun as he forced himself to stop. The alpha was cursing, chanting a series of _no, no, no’s_ that Chanyeol deeply related to, but the taller pulled himself up, turning to look back at Kyungsoo.

If the escort was moved by the omega’s teary eyes and jutting pout, he didn’t show it.

“Come here, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol simpered.

“N–Now?”

Kyungsoo’s gaze went hard, and Chanyeol squeaked.

“I’m coming!” He assured quickly, internally lamenting the irony that he was, in fact, not anywhere close to cumming, not anymore.

Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun, but the alpha grabbed his wrist before he could go any further, and the omega gulped, letting himself meet the elder’s eyes.

He’d never seen Baekhyun look so barely-contained before.

“Chanyeol, if you leave right now, expect absolutely no mercy from me later.”

Chanyeol wanted to cry, knowing his own ass was on the line, but he had also never directly gone against an order from Kyungsoo before, and he’d rather take Baekhyun’s punishment than make his daddy mad. Nothing was worse to Chanyeol than making Kyungsoo disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol sniffled quietly. “I can’t say no to daddy.”

Baekhyun let him go, hand dropping against the sheets as his eyes shut, nostrils flaring. Chanyeol didn’t touch him again, knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t want it and that it would just make the other feel more frustratingly on edge.

Going over to Kyungsoo and Jongin, Chanyeol kept his gaze lowered, knowing that the alpha probably wasn’t pleased with his hesitance from earlier. Jongin looked fucked out, both expression-wise and with the cum painting his abs, but also a bit worried. Kyungsoo’s fingers gripped Chanyeol’s chin, making the blue-haired omega look at him.

His lips were in a thin line, brows furrowed, and Chanyeol wanted to throw himself into a hole. Now he had _two_ alphas upset with him. He kept his mouth shut, eyes stinging as he waited for Kyungsoo to speak.

“I asked you here,” the alpha began slowly, tone even, “to reward Jongin. He’s been a good boy. Though, I don’t know if I should have you do it anymore. A round or two with Baekhyun and you forget all about our rules.”

Chanyeol’s teeth dug into his lip, swallowing down his protests because he knew it would just make Kyungsoo angrier if he spoke out of turn.

“You can answer me, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo allowed.

Chanyeol freed his lip, taking a breath.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just wanted to make everyone feel good…I got carried away, but I didn’t forget our rules. I would _never_ ,” he fretted.

The line of Kyungsoo’s brow eased some, and he rubbed Chanyeol’s chin briefly.

“You’re a good boy, Chanyeol; you want people to enjoy themselves. However, when I do things, it’s not without reason. Baekhyun and Jongin brought their competition into our bed. Jongin took his punishment and apologized; Baekhyun didn’t. If you give him what he wants after that, you’re rewarding bad behavior. I have rules to ensure that no one gets hurt, and if that entails me being mean, so be it. I gave you some reign because I thought you’d be able to handle it.”

Chanyeol flinched, knowing he’d let Kyungsoo down and the pit of shame opening wider in his gut.

“I’ll give you the chance to make up for it.” Kyungsoo continued, and Chanyeol let hope bleed into his expression, eager to hear the alpha out. “Use that pretty mouth to eat Jongin out.”

Jongin sucked in a breath from underneath them, reminding Chanyeol of the younger omega’s presence, and he glanced down at the brunet, seeing the other’s slack-jawed expression but also the spark of lust that indicated he was more than okay with that course of action.

“Happily, daddy.” Chanyeol breathed, eyes cutting back to meet Kyungsoo’s. He knew it was too much to hope for a kiss, so he contented in the way the alpha swiped his thumb over his still-pink bottom lip.

Kyungsoo let him go, and Chanyeol sunk down so that he was propped on his elbows, curling his arms around Jongin’s legs as he nuzzled the younger omega’s thighs.

“Hey, hyung.” Jongin greeted, voice slurred. Chanyeol recognized the tone; the brunet was still riding a post-orgasm high, boneless and content. He was envious of the younger, remembering his own pleasure-racked experiences of cumming on Kyungsoo’s knot, but he pushed that aside. There was no point in being jealous when he had an omega to take care of and a daddy to please.

“Hello, Jongin.” Chanyeol returned, pressing a light kiss against one of the hand-shaped bruises on the younger’s cheek, gaining a hiss of discomfort and a squirm from the brunet. The taller soothed him, tongue circling Jongin’s rim as his thumbs rubbed the backs of the younger’s thighs, humming at the sweet flavor of honey and citrus slicking Jongin’s entrance. He could taste Kyungsoo’s own cedar-ginger musk mixing with the younger’s cum and he lapped deeper into the brunet to get more, the slide easy thanks to how wide Kyungsoo’s knot had fucked Jongin open. He moaned as he messily ate the younger out, holding the brunet as Jongin jerked his hips down onto Chanyeol’s tongue, whimpering and gasping out little praises for the taller.

“Hy _ung_ , it f–feels so good, _a–ah_ ,” Jongin whined, grinding down harder onto Chanyeol’s face. “Please don’t–don’t stop…”

Kyungsoo leaned down, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s tousled hair.

“Do you remember all the safe words and signs?”

He waited until Chanyeol reached up to tap his hand twice, the established nonverbal confirmation cue. Rubbing the taller’s ear, the alpha left the two omegas to it.

He returned to Baekhyun instead, swinging a leg over the other and settling atop his hips, plush backside just pressing against the elder alpha’s throbbing cock.

Baekhyun’s fists clawed at the sheets, teeth gritting as he glared up at Kyungsoo. The shorter placed a hand at the blond’s throat, thumb rubbing calmly over the pounding pulse point.

“Say it,” was all Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun’s lips pulled back, and he turned his head, scoffing. Kyungsoo exerted pressure on his neck, shifting further back against Baekhyun’s erection. The blond thrashed, but he didn’t use the agreed upon signal to stop Kyungsoo either, so the shorter just pressed harder.

Baekhyun slammed a fist down on the bed, snarling.

“ _Fine!_ ”

Kyungsoo finally eased his grip, and the blond panted heavily, sucking in greedy gulps of air as he looked up at the younger in defeat.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

Kyungsoo crossed his arms, leaning back and making Baekhyun’s jaw clench.

“For what?” the younger prompted.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration, one arm coming up to cover his eyes as he answered.

“For not listening…and then being a little shit about it.”

Kyungsoo made a rumbling noise in his throat, something summery and satisfied as he bent down, removing Baekhyun’s arm so that the elder would look at him.

“You’re forgiven.” He murmured, lips brushing against Baekhyun’s.

“Fucking finally.” Baekhyun grumbled, leaning up the few centimeters it took to connect their lips, reveling in the way Kyungsoo let him into his mouth and do what he wanted. It wasn’t a submission by any means, but a reward, and Baekhyun was more than willing to take it.

Kyungsoo squeezed Baekhyun’s wrist when the blond finally pulled away, the elder panting but looking much less cloudy than he had earlier.

“I don’t like punishing you either, you know.” Kyungsoo sighed. “If any other client tries the things you do with me, they’re kicked out of my bedroom without so much as a goodbye.”

Baekhyun sent him a grin, smug but tinged with that boyish charm that let him get away with so much.

“That’s because you ~like~ me,” he sing-songed.

Kyungsoo’s face scrunched, and he let go of the blond.

“Somehow,” he admitted.

Baekhyun smirked, but the look was quickly replaced by something much more ravenous when he caught sight of Chanyeol and Jongin. The brunet’s legs were shaking in the taller’s arms, and the alphas were at the perfect angle to see Chanyeol’s ass sway as he ate the younger omega out, the blue plug buried between his cheeks practically mocking Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo seemed to know what was running through Baekhyun’s mind, because his lips quirked, fingers drumming against the back of Baekhyun’s hand.

“Go if you want to. I’m sure you already warned him earlier you’d come back.”

Baekhyun nodded, eyes never moving off the two omegas.

“I did. You’re not going to get all pissy when I make him cry, are you?”

“The only reason I’d get mad is if he used a signal and you ignored it. But baby boy likes being overwhelmed. He’ll let go with you in a way he’s not allowed to with me. It makes watching him struggle sweeter, though.”

“And people call _me_ a sadist.”

Kyungsoo sent him a look that said it all, and he didn’t deny Baekhyun’s claim.

Baekhyun left him, not in the mood to bother going slow, draping himself over Chanyeol’s back and laughing at the way the omega tensed and froze in his ministrations. Jongin fussed, raising his head to see what was going on.

The brunet’s eyes widened as he took in Baekhyun’s expression, head flopping back into the pillows after a few moments.

“Chanyeol-hyung…you’re fucked.”

Chanyeol made to lift his head, but Baekhyun’s hand wound into his hair, keeping him in place. The taller omega whimpered, ripping one from Jongin too. The brunet was unable to help from rolling his hips down for more, Chanyeol stuck in place and having to take it.

“Soo says you know all the safe words and signals.” Baekhyun began conversationally, using his other hand to unceremoniously pull the plug out of Chanyeol’s ass, making the taller let out a muffled sob that tingled all the way down to Jongin’s toes. “I wanna be sure. Sign stop.”

Chanyeol reached a trembling hand back, fingers tapping thrice on the alpha’s arm.

“Good. Now I can really let loose,” Baekhyun growled.

Even Jongin shuddered at the blond’s tone, and he wasn’t even the one about to get it.

Baekhyun trailed purposefully light fingertips down Chanyeol’s side, tightening when they reached his hip, and Chanyeol inadvertently squeezed Jongin’s thighs a little too hard when Baekhyun fucked forward, cock gliding into him without too much resistance thanks to Jongin’s seed mixed with his own slick, but the force behind Baekhyun’s thrust knocked the already-limited breath out of the blue-haired omega’s lungs.

“You’ve had two rods stuffed in you, how’re you still so tight?” Baekhyun muttered, making Chanyeol whine in embarrassment, Jongin’s fingers clenching in the bedspread at the sensation. “I was going to just get myself off quick and easy, but I’m going to hold off. You know why?” Baekhyun tilted his head, setting a measured, deep pace that had Chanyeol’s own thighs shaking.

Chanyeol tried to choke something out, but Baekhyun’s hand in his hair kept him where he was. The only relief he got was that Jongin was trying to control the jerking of his hips, no longer pressing down on his face and giving him more breathing room.

“Oh, I almost forgot your mouth was full. Nini, why don’t you help your Chanyeollie-hyung out and answer for him, hm?” Baekhyun prompted, thrusting forward until his knot pushed at Chanyeol’s rim, the omega shaking his head in the alpha’s grip with pleading whimpers, but the blond didn’t go further. Chanyeol knew better than to think he was safe from the knot; Baekhyun was just saving it.

“Because you have a kink for hyung crying.” Jongin replied, voice strained as he tried to hold himself back so as not to overwhelm Chanyeol further, but finding it incredibly difficult with each sob and moan from the elder omega reverberating up his spine.

“Ding, ding, ding!” Baekhyun crowed, patting Jongin’s knee commendingly. He leaned forward and nosed at the knobs of Chanyeol’s spine before speaking. “Neither of us are cumming until I see tears coming out of those big eyes of yours, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol’s fingers were imprinting more bruises into Jongin’s skin, but the younger liked the touch of pain. He liked the way Chanyeol cried helplessly against him more, feeling his own orgasm building in his gut, hand trailing down to grip at his shaft and biting down on his lip as he jerked himself off to both Chanyeol’s mouth and watching Baekhyun fuck him.

Baekhyun sent Jongin a heated look, tongue flitting out to wet kiss-swollen lips as he bent to nose at Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Nini’s getting close, Yeol-ah. Did you get all your daddy’s cum out yet?” The alpha questioned, teeth worrying at the hickey he’d left on Chanyeol earlier.

Head swimming, Chanyeol probed his tongue deeper into Jongin, searching for any stray essence that he’d missed, and the action caused the brunet’s hand to speed up, the younger omega’s breath coming quickly as he hurtled toward release.

“C’mon, Jongin, the sooner you finish, the sooner we get to, too. You want to help your hyungs, don’t you?” Baekhyun raised a brow, and he tilted his chin at the omega when he finally reestablished eye contact, knowing that the brunet was just as weak for visuals as he was listening.

Jongin came a few moments later, body tensing up with pleasure as his orgasm racked through him, a few ropes of cum landing on his stomach and adding to the batch from earlier.

“ _A–Ah_ , t–too much.” Jongin keened, trying to squirm away from Chanyeol’s mouth.

Baekhyun finally sat back, pulling Chanyeol up by the hair. The blue-haired omega was gasping for breath, chest heaving as he clutched at Baekhyun’s arm, pink mouth covered in Jongin’s slick and his own saliva.

Jongin finally let himself collapse and melt into the sheets, effectively tapping out for the round and blearily watching Baekhyun and Chanyeol through heavy lids.

“Now that you can use that slutty mouth to speak again, confirm the safe word.” Baekhyun ordered, fingers tight against the omega’s sides.

Chanyeol had to try to find a semblance of grounding, making himself process what the alpha was saying instead of focusing on replenishing his oxygen as well as the stretch of the pulsing girth inside him.

“R–Red,” he hiccupped. “It’s red.”

Baekhyun let out a confirmatory purr, then he pulled out, much to Chanyeol’s confusion and distress, a grunt knocked out of him when Baekhyun turned him around and pushed him down into the covers. The alpha’s arm hooked around his waist, pulling his bottom half up until Chanyeol’s feet were planted in the sheets next to Baekhyun’s calves, top half still draped against the bed.

Chanyeol went to put his arms around Baekhyun for more stability, but the alpha tutted at him.

“No touching; me or you. ‘Sides, you make a prettier picture laid out like that.”

Face burning hot, Chanyeol slowly lowered his arms back down above his head.

“There we go.” Baekhyun cooed, circling the omega’s entrance with his cock. Before Chanyeol could lash out at him for the teasing, the alpha slipped inside him, replacing any words he had to say with a choked groan. “You better hold on tight to something, Yeol-ah,” was the only warning Baekhyun gave Chanyeol as he pulled back.

Chanyeol had just fisted his hands into the sheets before Baekhyun shoved back inside, fucking him at a fast, bone-jostling pace. The omega didn’t even know what to do with himself, barely kept in place thanks to Baekhyun’s iron grip around him. He felt like some sort of doll at the alpha’s disposal, and the comparison made his dick twitch, squeezing around Baekhyun subconsciously.

The alpha growled, spurred on by the action and thrusting harder.

“Course you clamp up like a fucking vise at some manhandling,” he observed in amusement. “Little _slut_.”

Chanyeol shook his head, whining a negative. He instinctively searched for Kyungsoo, hoping the other alpha would step in and make Baekhyun stop saying such humiliating things.

_Not like they’re untrue_ , the traitorous part of Chanyeol’s mind supplied.

“Looking for your daddy?” Baekhyun realized, turning his head and smirking at what he found. “Don’t expect anything from him; he’s getting off to this, Yeol-ah. He likes watching his baby boy fall apart on my cock.”

Lo and behold, when Chanyeol managed to catch a glimpse of Kyungsoo, the other alpha was sitting next to Jongin, one hand pumping his erection as the other played with the brunet’s hair.

His darkened gaze was blistering, making Chanyeol’s body feel even hotter than it already was, and the purposeful brow raise he sent him told the omega exactly how much help he was to expect from him.

Jongin was right earlier: Chanyeol was _fucked_.

Baekhyun leaned down, latching onto the nipple he hadn’t played with last time, and Chanyeol whimpered, toes curling into the sheets at the combined rough ministration on his chest and the unrelenting cock driving in and out of his ass, knot pressing right up against his rim and keeping him on edge.

“You take me so well, I’m almost convinced you’d be able to handle my knot, too.” Baekhyun considered, laughing when Chanyeol protested weakly, feeling the omega’s body give away how he really felt about the proposal. “What, little Chanyeollie doesn’t want to take my knot? I’ll respect your wishes, then.” The alpha said kindly, thrusts anything but.

Chanyeol cursed Baekhyun and his stupid dick; he knew better than to try to take a knot that swollen, but the―admittedly large―slutty part of his mind was egging him on to do it. One of Chanyeol’s favorite ways to cum was on a knot, and he knew that Baekhyun wasn’t going to let him do that until he cried, the damn dacryphiliac.

“I–I want it…” Chanyeol mumbled, refusing to meet Baekhyun’s gaze and see that infuriating smirk he knew was etched on the alpha’s face.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to be more…” Baekhyun paused to push in deeper, wrenching a sob from Chanyeol, “… _specific_.”

“ _I hate you so, so much._ ” Chanyeol hissed, yelping when Baekhyun bit at his clavicle and gave him a long, grinding thrust in return.

“How am I supposed to give you what you want if you don’t tell me what it is?” Baekhyun simpered into Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol let out a frustrated cry, itching to kick the alpha but knowing he’d just end up losing his footing. He knew better than to use his hands, because then Baekhyun would just draw things out longer.

“Give me your fucking knot,” Chanyeol snarled. “Or so help me, Baekhyun—”

Baekhyun leaned up, covering Chanyeol’s mouth with his and effectively cutting off whatever threat was about to leave the omega next.

“You want my knot, sweetheart,” Baekhyun breathed, tugging Chanyeol’s bottom lip with his teeth slowly, “you’ll get my knot.”

Even after making himself relax, the initial push of Baekhyun’s knot against his rim had Chanyeol tensing, breathing deeply to keep calm. It wasn’t even his first time taking a knot; he didn’t know why he was so worried about—

Baekhyun’s knot finally breached him, and it was practically the size of a fist.

“ _Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god_ —”

Chanyeol was gulping for air, head tossing as he clawed at the bedsheets, the corners of his eyes pricking with the sting of tears.

Baekhyun was there, dropping calming kisses over the omega’s face, fingers stroking his side from where he held him.

“You got it all in,” Baekhyun praised. “Good job.”

Chanyeol sobbed, finally raising a hand to smack the alpha’s shoulder, leaving it there as he tried to adjust to the heavy weight inside him.

“You better fucking behave next time,” Chanyeol moaned, “because I refuse to take this monster knot again. My poor ass…”

“Sure, sure.” Baekhyun hummed, and Chanyeol didn’t believe the blond one bit. “I’ll move now, then.”

Chanyeol knew he wasn’t going to be any readier in the next minute, so he let Baekhyun do what he wanted. The blond wasn’t thrusting anymore, working his hips in a steady grind that had the omega gripping the alpha’s shoulders tight, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to work past the burn of the stretch. The tears finally spilled over, running down his flushed cheeks, and Baekhyun’s hold on him got so tight in reaction, Chanyeol had to whine at him to loosen up.

“Why haven’t you cum yet?” Chanyeol complained, shifting a little to try to better adjust. It seemed to help, because the twinging started to give way to tingling, but Chanyeol was also feeling incredibly impatient and wanted to be riding the precipice of an orgasm already.

“You can’t rush perfection, Yeol-ah,” Baekhyun said seriously.

Chanyeol hit him again.

“I’m going to actually just squeeze your dick off,” the omega huffed. “Sit up. I wanna better angle,” he demanded.

“Yah, what’s in it for me, bossy brat?” Baekhyun furrowed his brow, lips pursing.

Chanyeol gave the alpha a good clench, fingers tangling in the blond’s locks as he nipped the elder’s chin.

“Gravity’s going to make me take the knot deeper, which means I might even cry a little more for you.”

Baekhyun considered it, and it didn’t take him very long before he sat back on folded legs, bringing Chanyeol up with him, the omega raised up on his knees and biting down on his lip as the alpha’s knot did indeed work further up into him. A shudder of pleasure ran up Chanyeol’s spine when Baekhyun’s cock finally seemed to brush against his prostate, settling both his arms over the elder’s shoulders as he let himself sink deeper to get more of that stimulation.

Baekhyun realized what Chanyeol was doing, and his lips quirked, one hand going to settle on the omega’s hip as the other went to stroke his length.

Chanyeol groaned, leaning forward to nose at the spot just under Baekhyun’s neck, soaking up the scent of sweat and roses as he panted against the alpha’s skin.

He should’ve known Baekhyun was being too nice.

On the third downward stroke, the blond’s hand went to grip Chanyeol by the base in a hold reminiscent of the one the omega had had the alpha in earlier in the evening.

Chanyeol paled as he realized what was going on, whimpering.

“Baekhyun, no, _please_.” He pleaded, pulling back to look down at the alpha with wet eyes.

“I’m not doing anything,” Baekhyun hummed. “Keep doing what you’re doing, Yeol-ah. You wanted control, I’m giving it to you.”

Chanyeol wanted to sass him, it was right there on the tip of his tongue, but Baekhyun quite literally had him by the dick.

So, he ground down on Baekhyun’s thick knot like the experienced slut he was, trying his best to maintain a pout so the alpha would be reminded that he was not a happy camper. It was harder to keep the expression up the more the blond’s cock rubbed up against his prostate, constant electric shocks of bliss bolting through his system as he felt that familiar tightening in his stomach. Baekhyun’s grip was beginning to get torturous, and Chanyeol’s eyes welled up again, the frustration of constant stimulation and no relief prickling under his skin.

“Baekhyun, _please_ , I want to cum,” he begged.

Baekhyun rubbed his thumb against Chanyeol’s base, a perfect copy of the omega’s own action earlier, and the taller cursed the elder’s memory.

The tears finally fell again as Chanyeol dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s back, head dropping against his chest as he cursed the alpha in a choked voice.

Baekhyun placed a finger under Chanyeol’s chin, tilting the omega’s head as he leaned up to press a kiss against his jaw, catching a teardrop before it dripped down.

“How am I supposed to say no when you ask so pretty, Yeol-ah?” Baekhyun nuzzled him, hand finally moving on Chanyeol’s cock again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Chanyeol cried, hips jerking into Baekhyun’s fist. “ _Finally!_ ”

Baekhyun let out a huff of amusement, but he let his eyes shut momentarily, relishing in the tightening quivers of the omega’s walls around his own aching erection. His hand sped up, knowing that the sooner he got Chanyeol to cum, the sooner he’d get to feel the desperate, squeezing contractions he was itching for.

Chanyeol went rigid, a long moan falling past spent lips as he finally came, getting streams of sticky white all over his and Baekhyun’s stomachs, inner walls clutching vise-like at the alpha’s knot as his nails raked down the blond’s back.

It was all the blond needed to orgasm, cum fervid and sweltering as it flooded the omega’s insides. It seemed never-ending, and by the time Baekhyun’s cock finally spilled its last drop, Chanyeol felt full to bursting, fingers twitching with overstimulation.

The good thing about Baekhyun’s copious release was that his knot was quick to shrink back down, and the blond slipped out of the worn out omega without much trouble. He saw Kyungsoo making his way over, and his lips twitched, handing the taller over to the other alpha before deciding to take the vacated space next to Jongin.

Chanyeol made a quiet noise, relaxing and snuggling back into the alpha’s arms when he recognized the familiar cedar-ginger scent.

“Hey, daddy.”

“Hello, baby,” Kyungsoo’s warm voice greeted back. “How’re you feeling?”

Chanyeol scrunched his nose.

“Tired. And sore.”

Kyungsoo hummed, pressing kisses into the line of Chanyeol’s back, hands stroking down his sides slowly.

“I see,” the alpha began, and the little part of Chanyeol’s mind that was still awake pricked alert at the tone, “I suppose you’re too tired to take daddy’s knot too then, aren’t you?”

Oh, this was _so_ unfair.

Chanyeol turned, squinting down at Kyungsoo’s erection as if it had wronged him. Then, his gaze cut back up to the alpha’s, trying not to pout but failing.

“What does daddy want?” he asked.

One of Kyungsoo’s hands slid a little lower to pat Chanyeol’s rear, and the omega sighed. Of course the alpha wanted his ass. He didn’t even know why he was surprised. Kyungsoo loved fucking Chanyeol with his cum still inside the omega, so the fact that the taller had two different releases currently leaking out of his very sore hole was probably a big turn-on for the escort.

Chanyeol sighed again, leaning down to peck Kyungsoo.

“Promise you’ll be gentle?” he mumbled against the alpha’s full lips.

Kyungsoo hummed, fingers massaging Chanyeol’s weary muscles.

“We’ll see,” he replied.

Well, it wasn’t a no, so Chanyeol would roll with it and hope for the best.

Kyungsoo got Chanyeol to lay down on his stomach, and the omega melted happily into the sheets, knowing that he wouldn’t be put to too much work in this position. The alpha settled over his thighs, hands spreading the taller’s cheeks open. Exhausted as he was, Chanyeol still blushed, burying his face into his forearms and knowing that he must’ve looked incredibly sullied.

Kyungsoo hooked one of his thumbs against his puffy rim, making more cum spill out, and Chanyeol whined in embarrassment.

“Daddy, please…”

Kyungsoo spread him wider in return, and Chanyeol tried to sink further into the bed. The alpha finally shifted forward, pushing the tip inside, and the usual give was absent, Kyungsoo able to glide his cock right in. If pressed further, he could even fit the knot in with no trouble, but he decided to wait.

“What’s your color, baby?”

“Green, daddy,” Chanyeol lifted his head to reply. “Don’t worry…feels good…”

Kyungsoo’s lips quirked up softly, an expression he allowed himself to wear because Chanyeol couldn’t see him. He started moving, delivering steady, lingering thrusts that the omega was able to feel just enough but also still remain a boneless pile in the sheets.

Chanyeol turned his head to look over at Baekhyun and Jongin, and a surprise jolt of lust shot through him when he saw that the alpha had climbed atop the omega, riding the brunet. Jongin had that intense focused look on his face that he usually got when topping someone, roving over the whole line of Baekhyun’s figure as the alpha fucked himself atop him.

Baekhyun’s hands stroked down Jongin’s toned arms, and before either omega knew what was happening, the alpha had them pinned above the brunet’s head. He was still snapping his hips down onto Jongin’s length, but now the omega was the one being stared at like a meal.

“Enjoying the show?” Kyungsoo questioned in amusement, still thrusting in and out of Chanyeol languidly.

Chanyeol nodded, dazed.

“Yeah…Baekhyun likes it when Nini begs, but they’re both stubborn, so I don’t know who’ll break first.”

Kyungsoo sighed.

“Those two and their competitiveness…they’re going to really get it one day.”

“Let’s just say I’ve ended up in jail twice too many times because of them.” Chanyeol grumbled, sourly remembering the omega cell he’d been locked up with Jongin in.

Kyungsoo rubbed his hips, and Chanyeol let himself be lulled by the rhythm of the alpha’s cock moving in and out of him.

“Jail’s too rough for a baby boy like you. Next time they pull anything, call me.” Kyungsoo murmured, an offer that Chanyeol would’ve never expected from the alpha.

Chanyeol had given Kyungsoo his number ages ago, and Kyungsoo had sent him a single text to confirm his own number, but they had never really used their phones to communicate because they saw each other often enough, and Chanyeol was scared of crossing the line. He liked what he and Kyungsoo had, and the thought of it being messed up because Chanyeol got too clingy made him want to cry.

A little overwhelmed and chalking it up to being completely tuckered out and more emotionally vulnerable than usual, Chanyeol cleared his choked-up throat.

“Okay… Thank you, daddy.”

Kyungsoo finally pushed his knot inside then, and Chanyeol found himself curling his toes a little from the extra fullness, but the burn of the stretch was definitely nowhere to be found, and he enjoyed the rare sensation of being able to enjoy Kyungsoo like this without an adjustment period like usual.

He was also hard again, the constant rubbing against the sheets and the pleasant rocking of Kyungsoo’s hips into his having brought his erection back to life.

“Daddy?” Chanyeol questioned quietly.

“What is it, baby?” Kyungsoo hummed.

“Can I touch myself? Please?”

Kyungsoo kept thrusting, silent as he considered Chanyeol’s request.

“This time,” the alpha allowed. “Because you’ve been a good boy.”

Chanyeol raised his hips some, wiggling a little and taking Kyungsoo in deeper as he reached for his cock, moaning softly as he stroked himself.

“Thank you, daddy.” He sighed contentedly. “Ah, daddy’s always so nice to me… I’m so lucky,” he continued.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, but the way he held Chanyeol was different, and if the omega didn’t know better, even the way he pushed into him was distinctly dissimilar than before.

It was times like this Chanyeol let himself slip, reading more into the way they moved together than just a simple fuck. Though, even as a fuck, nothing about it was simple. The omega felt taken care of in ways he’d never felt before, and it made him want nothing more than to return the favor.

He clenched around Kyungsoo, trying to make it as good for the alpha as it was for him. His eyes had fallen shut from the sensations, cheek pressed into the sheets, but he peeled them back open to look back at his friends. Jongin’s hands were back on Baekhyun’s hips, the alpha sitting on the brunet’s chest as he stroked his cock in front of the omega’s open mouth.

Chanyeol bit his lip, own hand speeding up. His friends were too kinky for their own good, but damn if they didn’t make for a sexy image together.

Kyungsoo’s thrusts began to pick up their pace, getting a little rougher, and Chanyeol arched his back.

“Daddy feels good,” he praised lowly, knowing Kyungsoo was listening by the tightening of the fingers on his hips. “Are you going to fill me up, too?”

“If you think I’m missing the chance to knot my favorite cum slut, especially after Baekhyun and Jongin have had their turns, I clearly haven’t been doing it enough.” Kyungsoo answered, voice gravely and shooting straight to Chanyeol’s dick.

“Nooooo,” Chanyeol whined. “That’s not what I meant,” he huffed before pausing. “But if daddy wants to demonstrate, I’m not saying no.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, pulling Chanyeol further back onto his knot. The omega purposefully squeezed around him, making the alpha’s eyes shut briefly, and he’d barely made another thrust before he finally burst, his own cum adding to the amalgam already inside the taller.

Chanyeol stuttered in surprise at Kyungsoo’s orgasm, his own crashing over him like a switch had been flipped, a few spurts getting on the blankets as his knees gave out on him, collapsing onto the bed and not even caring that he landed on his own release.

“On the wet spot? Really, baby?” Kyungsoo asked in amusement.

“My whole body is a wet spot,” Chanyeol grumbled.

Kyungsoo actually laughed at that, and the sound had Chanyeol hiding a grin into the sheets. The alpha slipped out of him carefully, the squelch that resulted making the omega squeak in utter mortification.

Kyungsoo ignored it, much to Chanyeol’s relief because he actually would’ve died otherwise. “Well, before you pass out, go over to Baekhyun and Jongin. They’re just as sticky and wiped out. I’ll get everyone water and fruit in the meanwhile.”

Chanyeol whined, the sound turning into a yelp when Kyungsoo gave the omega’s ass a warning slap.

Pouting, Chanyeol got up, crawling over to where Baekhyun and Jongin were sprawled together and flopping atop them, much to their cranky protests.

Kyungsoo looked at them with a mix of fondness and exasperation, climbing off the bed to go over to the cooler where he kept the drinks. Plucking out three water bottles, he tossed them on the bed, one accidentally hitting Baekhyun and gaining an accusation of assault from the blond. Kyungsoo ignored him, grabbing a bottle for himself before picking up the small basket of fruit he kept for replenishing and bringing it back with him.

He waited until everyone had taken a fruit and was eating before speaking.

“You know what disappoints me?” He prompted as he took a bite of his own apple. “None of you went anywhere near _my_ ass. A shame; I even had a fun little game for the first one to offer.” 

Three hands shot into the air quicker than anything; Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin scrambling to come to the edge of the bed where Kyungsoo was sitting.

“Wait, daddy, pick me! I’ll eat you out!”

“Soo, there’s no need to bother with anyone else when I’m literally right here.”

“Don’t listen to them, Kyungsoo-hyung! I have dancer hips, so _I’m_ the best choice.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow at the three, gaze passing over each of them, able to see the nonexistent tails practically wagging behind them as they waited for his answer.

“Finish your fruit. Then, we’ll see.”

Chanyeol may or may not have choked on a grape in his haste to eat quickly. Jongin started laughing at him, but hacked when his bite of banana almost went down the wrong pipe.

Baekhyun gestured at the two omegas in a clear I-told-you-so gesture, and Kyungsoo sighed.

They still had three and a half hours left.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo got them back on track.

Throughout all three of the eager clients getting their turn with his ass, Baekhyun crowing that since he got his glitter all over them they were all his hoes now and the vehement protests from the two omegas, Kyungsoo never let them forget whose bedroom they were in.

All in all, it wasn’t quite the disaster they were expecting it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope y'all enjoyed that as much as i did :3
> 
> i will be coming out with a part 3 at some point and it will focus more on ChanSoo and their developing relationship
> 
> pls pls hmu with your thoughts and if you have anything you'd like to see in this series bc like chan imma slut for validation thx


End file.
